starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Vulpter
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Deep Core | sector = | stelsel = Vulpter System | zonnen = Vulpter | manen = | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 391 dagen | rotatietijd = 22,5 uur | klasse = | diameter = 14.900 kilometer | atmosfeer = Vervuild | klimaat = Gemiddeld tot arctisch | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Rotsen Steden | water = | bezienswaardig = Benoga Orbital Advertisement Ring | inheemse = Vulptereen 88% Garbage Hunter | gemigreerde = 6% Amaran 2% Mens 2% Neimoidian 2% anderen | taal = | inwoners = 421 miljoen | hoofdstad = | munt = | staatsvorm = Trade Federation | affiliatie= Trade Federation }} Vulpter was een planeet in Deep Core en de thuisplaneet van de Vulptereen. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Vulpter lag in het noordoosten van de Deep Core. Het was een hoog industriële planeet, die sterk vervuild was geworden. Oorspronkelijk was Vulpter bezaaid met heuvels, graslanden en bossen, maar de bewoners veranderden de planeet in een vervuilde wereld. De Vulptereens noemden de planeet nog altijd hun thuis terwijl ze zich probeerden vast te houden ondanks de vervuiling. Massieve fabrieken bleven zwarte rook spuwen. De Vulptereens leefden in ondergrondse steden die echter aan het uitsterven waren en bijna verlaten waren. De planeet lag op de Carbonite Run, een smokkelroute van uit Empress Teta. Samenleving Vulpter werd zo vervuild doordat de Trade Federation er allerlei minderwaardige stoffen dumpte die het niet kon verkopen in andere stelsels. Rond de planeet hing de Orbital Advertisement Ring met afval, vooral bestaande uit advertentieplaten en promotiemateriaal. Voor elke bewoonde stad waren er vijf verlaten. De natuur werd voortdurend geplaagd door ziektes veroorzaakt door de onzuiverheden in het water en de lucht. De Vulptereens moesten daarom eten importeren. Een van de grootste fabrieken van Podracers was op Vulpter gelegen. De Vulpter Orbital was een jaarlijkse race waarin er werd gekoerst in de ring rond de planeet. Geschiedenis Toen de Vulptereens hun industrie begon te bloeien, sloot de planeet zich aan bij de Republic. De Vulptereens waren een van de stichtende leden van de Trade Federation in 350 BBY, maar alvorens ze het beseften waren ze in de greep van de Neimoidians die de macht grepen in de Trade Federation en Vulpter als een minderwaardige planeet beschouwden. Net voor de Clone Wars werd een 18 maand lang dispuut opgelost in Hpaq tussen Viper Sensor Intelligence Systems en Arakyd Industries. Arakyd had met geweld het hoofdkwartier van VSIS overgenomen. Het conflict ontstond vanwege een eigendomsrecht van ontwerpen van Arakyd Droids in de XPLR-R Hyperspace-route-mapping and Habitation-location Unit van VSIS. Arakyd bleef VSIS openhouden om ontwerpen te bedenken. Tijdens de New Order verloor de Trade Federation de controle over Vulpter, maar het lot van de inwoners werd nog slechter. Het Empire zag geen nut meer om voedsel naar de planeet te sturen en sloot de Deep Core af voor reizigers. Miljoenen Vulptereens stierven van honger en in opstanden. Toen de Rebel Alliance dit vernamen, stichtten ze een geheime basis op de planeet voor de Deep Core. In ruil voor voedsel en voorraden, lieten de Vulptereens toe dat de Alliance op hun planeet verbleef. Bron *The Essential Atlas – Grid: L-10 *Byss and the Deep Core *Sensor Technology Dispute Settled in Takeover op HoloNet News *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I category:Deep Core category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire category:Trade Federation